


"Heather, bend over."

by thewishingdragon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bottom Chandler, Edgeplay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Subspace, Teasing, top duke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon





	"Heather, bend over."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notaguitarfret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaguitarfret/gifts).



“Heather, bend over.”

Chandler blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Duke said, placing her hand between Chandler’s shoulder blades and pushing, “Bend over.”

Chandler huffed, but complied, bending over at the waist and bracing her elbows on Duke’s desk.

“Not bad,” Duke said, “Although the fact that I had to repeat myself is more than a little disappointing.”

“Are you going to keep talking all night or are you going to fuck me?” Chandler demanded, frowning over her shoulder at Duke.

“You know, just for that, I’m gonna make you wait.” Duke ignored Chandler’s impatient glare. “You don’t get to demand things right now, Heather. I’m in charge here, remember?”

Chandler bit back a sassy retort, and a moment later, she felt a weight against her back. “What-”

“I’ve got some work I need to finish,” Duke explained, “And since I can’t exactly use my desk right now, you’ll have to do. Now, be still, and be patient.”

Chandler scoffed. “You and I both know that’s almost impossible for me.”

Duke chuckled. “Which is exactly why I got a little _present_ to motivate you.”

Chandler felt Duke grind her hips against her ass, her face warming as she felt the bulge straining against Duke’s panties. She wiggled her hips to try and get more friction, only to let out a surprised yelp as Duke’s hand came down on her ass.

“Be _still,”_ Duke warned, moving her hips back so Chandler couldn’t try anything again, “You’ll get this if you can behave until I’m done. Not a moment before. Understood?”

Chandler swallowed thickly. “Understood.”

Duke hummed, and Chandler could practically feel the smugness radiating off of her in waves. “Perfect. Just be nice and still for me.”

Chandler bit back a groan and focused on not moving. A task that she quickly grew bored of. The urge to move, tap her feet, walk around, was strong, but the reward she would get if she could just control herself was enough to help her push those urges down.

Almost.

Knowing what Duke was wearing under her skirt, and knowing what she’d do with it if Chandler could be good, made her so aroused she found herself almost desperate for any touch except the textbook lying against her back. She wanted to squeeze her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure, wanted Duke to touch her and kiss her in all the right places, but instead she was bent over the desk in a _perfect_ position to be fucked with Duke’s new strap-on, fully clothed with no chance of getting off until Duke was satisfied with her work.

This was almost as frustrating as being edged.

The irregular scratching of Duke’s pen against the paper gave her something to focus on, and she busied herself with trying to read all the titles of all the books on Duke’s bookshelf, which was made even more difficult by the distance between her and the bookshelf and, of course, her dyslexia.

“You’re being very good,” Duke murmured, “I’m impressed.”

Chandler preened at the praise, allowing a grin to stretch across her face with the comfort that Duke couldn’t see how much of an effect her words were having on her. Suddenly, she felt Duke’s hips against her rear again and let out a surprised squeak.

“You’ve earned a little treat,” Duke said, her words sugary sweet and teasing.

Chandler nearly whimpered when Duke pulled back, until she heard a rustling sound, followed by Duke pushing the shaft of the toy between her thighs, rubbing against her over her panties.

This time, Chandler did whine, high and keening and desperate, and Duke snickered. “Enjoying yourself?”

Chandler groaned, dropping her head on top of her forearms and fighting every instinct in her brain that begged her to move against the toy. She wasn’t going to ruin this for herself. She was going to behave and she was _going_ to earn that reward.

Duke pressed closer, the head of the strap-on nudging against Chandler’s clit through the fabric, and it took everything for her not to grind back against it.

“Hmm, maybe I was wrong,” Duke mused, pulling back.

“No!” Chandler’s head snapped up, sending Duke a pleading look over her shoulder. “Please.”

Duke gave her a wicked grin. “Please _what?”_

“Please… please don’t take it away.” Chandler knew her face was probably about as red as her scrunchie, but she also knew that the pleasure would end if she didn’t own up to it. “I’m enjoying it. I’m _really_ enjoying it. I’ll be good, just don’t take it away.”

Duke seemed satisfied with that, because hardly even half a second later she pushed forward again, grinning when Chandler’s head dropped back down with a long, drawn-out moan.

“God, that’s a nice sound,” Duke murmured, “But remember, no moving, or I take it away.”

Chandler nodded. “I’ll behave.”

“Good.”

It was torture of the absolute best kind. Chandler was reduced to whimpers and soft sighs and Duke wasn’t even _doing_ anything other than shifting her stance every few minutes. But the frustration was intoxicating, in a way. It already felt so good, but Chandler wanted more. Craved it, even. But she could only have it if she stood still and waited.

Honestly, she thought, this might actually be a good way to teach her some patience. Make her wait for her pleasure. Keep her in a state of frustrated bliss and tell her she couldn’t have release until certain conditions were met.

Might actually work for helping her finish tasks, too.

She was ripped from her musings by the sound of the book closing.

“We’re done,” Duke said, “Are you ready for your present?”

“Yes,” Chandler groaned, not daring to move from her position without permission, just in case.

Duke chuckled darkly, grinding her hips forward and grinning at the desperate noises Chandler made. “You’ve been waiting so long, haven’t you? So well behaved.” She reached around and stuck her hand down the front of Chandler’s skirt, rubbing two fingers over Chandler’s clit and making her whine. “You would have waited hours if I told you to, wouldn’t you?”

Chandler nodded eagerly, still holding her position.

“You still haven’t moved a bit,” Duke said, her other hand stroking over Chandler’s thigh, “You like this, don’t you? The delayed gratification. You like when I make you wait for it, don’t you?”

“I love it,” Chandler grunted, _“Fuck,_ it feels amazing.”

“Maybe we’ll have to see just how long you can wait one of these days,” Duke said, “Maybe sometime soon I can sit you on my lap with my new toy inside you and see if you can stay still while I read, and if you move, I’ll pull out and you won’t get anything else from me.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Chandler hissed, her fingernails digging into her palms as she fought to control herself, _“Please.”_

“I _guess_ you’ve been waiting long enough,” Duke said, “How do you want it?”

“Just fucking-” Chandler gasped as Duke ground her hips forward, _“Shit,_ just fucking pull my panties down and fuck me, _please!”_

Duke took her hand out of Chandler’s skirt and brought both of them up to the waistband of her panties, pulling them down slowly and letting them pool around her ankles.

Chandler let out a shaky sigh as Duke lubed up the toy and positioned it against her entrance, moving forward slowly until the head made it all the way inside.

“How’s that?” Duke teased, hands skating over her thighs and ass.

Chandler whimpered. “More. I can’t get off with just the fucking tip.”

Duke snorted. “I know. But now that I know how much you like it when you have to wait for it, I think we’re gonna go nice and slow.”

With that, she inched forward, stopping every few seconds just to make Chandler squirm, until finally the whole thing was inside.

“There. That’s all of it.” Duke pulled back at a snail’s pace, pushing back in just as slowly.

Chandler could have screamed. It was so good, but so fucking _slow._ It was _torture._ Sexy, sexy torture. She was already so close and Duke had hardly even had to _do_ anything. She could probably get off on the slow pace and Duke’s dirty talk alone.

“You’re taking this so well,” Duke cooed, “I probably didn’t need half as much lube as I used. You were already so wet.”

Chandler hummed, words escaping her. She could barely think, let alone respond to what Duke was saying.

“Should I go faster? I think by now you’ve earned that much.”

Chandler shook her head. This was enough. It would have to be. By this point she was probably too sensitive for anything more.

Duke’s fingers teased at Chandler’s inner thighs, drawing squeaks and sighs from her lips. “Do you think you can cum from just this?”

Chandler shrugged. She honestly didn’t know, but it felt like she was on the edge of _something._

“We can just keep going, then,” Duke muttered, “See how long we can go.”

Chandler was in heaven. All she could focus on was the cool wood surface of the desk against her cheek, the toy inside her, the warm hands against her thighs and ass, Duke’s words in her ears, sweet as honey and warm like a big fluffy blanket draped over her shoulders. She never wanted to move from this spot. She just wanted to stay here and soak up all these good feelings.

She’d reached a plateau some time ago, the pleasure leveling out and staying constant, but soon she felt it rising again, despite there being no change in the pace. She groaned low in her throat and pushed back to meet Duke’s slow, deliberate thrusts.

“Getting close?”

Chandler nodded, moving in time with Duke’s own motions, noticing how, even though the speed didn’t change, Duke was pushing forward harder in order to get her off. She could feel the pleasure rising, rising, _rising,_ until-

It was like falling, except there was no impact, she just kept going down, down, down, with Duke there all the way, whispering in her ear, grinding against her, holding her close. She felt warm and cold and energized and drained all at once, and by the time the last aftershocks had worked their way out of her system, she was practically boneless, slumped against the desk and gasping for breath.

“Wow.”

Chandler tiredly lifted her head, meeting Duke’s awed gaze.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded, laying her head back down against the cool polished wood.

Duke rubbed her back and massaged her shoulders, holding her and helping banish the foggy feeling from her brain.

“That was-” Chandler sucked in a deep breath, “Intense.”

“I can tell,” Duke retorted, “Hold on. Let me pull out and we can go lie down on the bed, okay?”

“Okay.”

Duke pulled out slowly, starting a bit when the head popped out and pulled a broken moan from Chandler’s throat, before removing the harness and putting it and the toy away, returning a minute later with a wet washcloth.

“C’mon,” Duke said after she’d finished helping Chandler clean up, “Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.”

Chandler allowed herself to be led to the bed, climbing in and pulling the covers up to her chin. Duke followed, wrapping her arms around Chandler’s waist and cuddling up close.

“Where’d you go? You zoned out for a while there.”

Chandler shrugged. “Everything felt… _really_ good, and then it all just got fuzzy.”

“Bad fuzzy?”

“Good fuzzy.” Chandler wrapped her own arms around Duke’s shoulders. “Like… I dunno how to describe it. It was a lot of good feelings, and you were telling me how good I was and how proud you were, and I guess part of my brain just decided it was time to stop thinking and just _feel.”_

Duke hummed. “Was it overwhelming at all?”

Chandler shook her head. “I didn’t feel bad at all. It was frustrating at first, having to wait, but then it was just really, really nice. I didn’t want it to end.”

“Well, maybe, if you want,” Duke said, “We could try that again sometime.”

Chandler smiled. “I think I’d like that.”


End file.
